The Unexpected Twist
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl moves to Humphrey's Peak for her big brother's sake, she meet's Virginia and the gang and she finds love in the unexpected way
1. Chapter 00

Me: Howdy! This is my very first time I'm doing a fanfic about one of my favorite games 'Wild Arms 3'! I love all four of the main characters~ I just hate Maya with a passion. But please go easy on me 'kay? If anyone would love to beta this story for me that would be very awesome! I just hope I made the canon characters not too OOC I don't know who Amy would end up with but I'm stuck between Jet or Janus but please tell me who you think be best for Amy in your reviews but please no flaming me cause I'm not perfect at grammer and such but I do my very best so that's what counts so deal with it~ So I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Amy, Zeke and Rise! So please enjoy this chapter, I enjoy typing it~

...

The Unexpected Twist

Chapter 00: Moving To Humphrey's Peak

...

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The scream shook the whole house, a girl with waist length light golden brown hair with blue eyes that was the color of the sea. The girl was swinging around a stick wildly.

"Stop flying away you ugly bee!" The said girl said growling

She ended up smacking her lamp making it fall breaking but she didn't care about that right now, she was so into trying to kill the bee to hear her door open and a older guy that was in his 30's same hair color as the younger girl but darker but his eyes were a forest green.

"...Amy! He-Ow!" the older man step back rubbing his head from being smacked senseless by the stick "Damn, she is dangerous with that stick."

"Stop flying away from me! I must smash ya!"

The older man sigh softly carefully walk around the girl even dodging the stick until he stop at the window unhook the window lock then push the double window open letting the bee fly out, the older guy didn't expect the girl to try to jump out of the window after it.

"Amy!" he grab the back of her shirt and pulled her back making her fall on her butt, he close the window and lock it again glaring at the girl 'What have I told you about jumping out of windows to chase after bee's or fly's?! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

The girl name Amy pouted

"I wasn't going to kill myself dear big brother, I was just trying to fly after that evil bee."

She pointed out while standing up dusting her purple dress that was above her knees on the side was longer while the other side was shorter, with a tan brown belt which held a small dagger on her side. She comb her fingers through her light golden brown hair then flip the rest behind her shoulder then she place her hands on her hips.

"Why are you in my room anyways, Zekey?" she said, at the end when she said his name in a teasing way making the guys face turn apple red he smack Amy on the head hard getting a 'ow' from her.

"Don't you dare tease me about that nickname!" he sigh put his hand through his dark brown hair "Just get ready okay? Rise is waiting for us at the train station so get your bags and let's go." he said while pointing to three bags on the bed.

"Okay, okay! Geez...party pooper." she mumbled the last part

Amy grab her bags and walk outside with her big brother behind her with his bags which was only two big ones, they got to the train station seeing a older woman who was in her 20s wave her hand getting their attention which work. When their train finally arrived they got on.

Amy's POV

I hate moving it's a drag, but I'm doing this for my big brother so he can be happy. You see that lady seating and cuddling with my big brother across from me? That's Rise Uzuki, she's my big brother's girlfriend that is his fiancée and we are moving to a new town to live as a complete family. Don't get me wrong - I adore Rise, I was happy Zeke proposed to her I just wish he would of told me before hand! Just to let you all know the town we are moving to is called Humphrey's Peak.

"Are you excited to live in Humphrey's Peak Ames?" Rise ask me all giddy like a school girl

I would be annoyed with her squealing but she's too nice and she comes up with the funniest nicknames for my big brother, now that is fun to tease him about.

"A little, but it'll grow on me sooner or later. Hey when we get there brother can I walk around the town? I want to know where all the shops are."

He shrugged "Sure, why not? You know where our house is right?" I nodded "Good, just be home before it get's too dark outside okay? Monsters come out more often at night." He informed me.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave my hand at him rolling my eyes

I lay down on the seat using it as a bed will tried to but I did end up falling asleep. I jump awake.

"Monkey stole my bra!" I blink couple of times to see Zeke and Rise stared at me with wide eyes, Rise though snorted slightly then laughed while my dear big brother groan.

"You always say the weirdest things when you wake up...I have the weirdest sister in all Filgaia!"

"Hey!" I felt insulted at his comment "I can't help it I have odd dreams of monkey's stealing my bra or underwear! Or when a stupid bird fly's down and carries me away by my head! So deal with it!" I huff turn my head away arms cross against my chest.

Rise laughter turn into giggles

"Now, now Zekey. Ames might have odd dreams but it's really funny what she'll say each time when wakes up." she told my brother while snuggling closer to him who was blushing rubbing back of his head.

"That's true."

The train stop finally, I handed Zeke my bags will more like toss them at his head before I ran into the town with a wide grin. I found shops and even a Hospital the man who works there is really nice, I was enjoying walking around my new home when I realize it was getting dark so I went to walk home when I heard a soft crying it sounded far but when I kept following it it was getting louder.

"Hello?"

I called out frowning, it was a child sobbing so I grew worried.

"Hello?! Can you hear me!" I yelled out hands cup to my mouth to make my voice louder

I held my breathe hearing a small voice on my left somewhere, I went to my left stepping forward carefully until my feet hit a rock so I went down on my hands and knees squinted my eyes to see more better in the dark to see a small figure huddled.

"Hey, you okay kid?" I ask softly

"...N-no, I think I sprained my ankle."

Poor kid

"Don't worry kiddo, stay put I'll find something..." I stood up looking around until my hands found a short rope but it was enough for me to get down there and carry the girl on my back, back up here.

"Watch your head kiddo! Rope coming down."

I tied the rope to a rock then drop the rest of the rope down, I carefully climb down the rope until my feet touch the ground. I bend down to the child's height smiling .

"Come on, let's get you home. Your parents might be worried sick."

I saw her head nodded before I turn around facing my back to her

"Can you hop on my back?"

"Y-yeah."

I felt her small arms wrap around my shoulders so I stood up slowly

"Okay, you have to hold on tight when I'm climbing up. Okay?"

I felt her head nod against my back while she held onto me for dear life, poor kid. I put my feet on the rock wall hands gripping the rope then I started climbing up, I climbed to the top finally the girl stayed on my back so I can carry her home after asking her where her house was.

"It's right there." I followed her pointing to see lights on so I walk over to the front door knocking my knuckles.

The door flew open and woman, she was beautiful when she saw me she was confused until the little girl called out to her from my back.

"Mommy!"

I bend down letting her good foot touch the ground I helped her over to her mother who scoop her up in her arms, it was a sweet and cute moment.

"Oh thank the Guardians your alright! You had me worried Kaitlyn!"

"I'm sorry mommy...but I'm glad the nice lady found me."

That's when her mother look up remembering me, I wave slightly smiling nervously

"Hi. I'm glad I did hear her sobbing, oh and I saw her ankle all you need to do is keep that foot in a angle and always have it iced oh and no walking." I told her and the little girl mostly I can tell she's a stubborn.

"Thank you so much, do you want to come in?"

I shook my head smiling nicely "No thanks, I was suppose to be home before it got too dark but now I have an excuse for my big brother." I chuckled at the end, just wait until I tell him

"There's got to be a way to thank you?"

"...I know! Can you come over every day to see me?"

"Kaitlyn sweetie, she might be busy with other things."

The little girl name Kaitlyn frown "Oh..."

That's when I thought of something

"Why not? Even though me, my big brother and his fiancée just moved here but if I told them my reasons I'm sure they let me come over, I just not sure every day though."

"Yay! You hear that mommy?"

Both me and her mother chuckled

"Yes I did. My name is Catherine and this is my daughter Kaitlyn."

"Nice to meet you ma'am and Kaitlyn. My name is Amy." I shook Catherine's hand and ruffled Kaitlyn's hair "I better head on home before my big brother goes crazy over me not being home by now."

I said bye to them then walk to my new house, when I took a step in my new house I was hugged by both my brother and soon to be sister-in-law and I was scolded afterwards but until I told them why I was late. They were proud of me saving that little girl but I was being reckless but they let it slide for now, I even told them the little girl wanted me to visit her every day but I told them not every day of course.

...

Three Months Later

It's already been three months now since I found the cute adorable Kaitlyn. My brother and Rise met Catherine and Kaitlyn and they end up being close friend's now lucky us we already made a friend in the town, right now I was playing hide and seek with Kaitlyn was trying to find me while I hide or I rush to find another hide out before she notices.

I giggled silently hand covering my mouth seeing Kaitlyn walk pass my hide out calling my name, I carefully and silently walk away to my new hide out but before I could get there I bumped into someone will someone's four people a guy with the green hair was the only one standing and me too but the other three...yeah it was awesome though! It was like a domino effect.

"S-sorry, are you three okay?" I walk over same with the green hair guy helping a tan skin guy and a guy with silver like hair up so I help the lady up she seem like the same age as me.

"Oh, it's okay." she went to dusting her dress from the desert sand smiling

"'Okay'?! Ginny I love ya and all but this girl just threw us to the ground!"

I scoff "I did no such thing! I was looking where I was going and bumped into you three, so get you brain right mister!" I glared at the tan skin man he was starting to piss me off.

"Why you little-" the guy was interrupted by the green hair guy

"Now, now Gallows. You shouldn't be rude, she apologized end of story don't you think so too leader?" he push his glasses up on his nose then look at the only lady that was with them.

"Yeah! I agree with Clive. Oh! my name is Virginia." she brought her hand out to me so I shook it

"Nice to meet you Virginia, my name is-"

"Amy!" I was hugged from behind with little arms around my waist

"Oh man! I forgot about the game! I'm so sorry Kaity." I gently pried her hands from my waist bend down

"It's okay Amy." when she look up she gasp rush over to the guy with green hair "Daddy!"

The guy chuckled picked her up in his arms smiling, it was so cute to watch.

"I'm sorry it took me longer to get home Kaitlyn, had a run in with some bandits trying to steal our horses."

"I understand daddy, wait until mommy finds out your home!" the guy name Clive Kaitlyn's dad set her down, she rush to my side holding me hand pull me over to her dad "Daddy, this is my new best friend! She's also like a big sister to me. Amy, this is my daddy!"

I reach my hand out to him shacking his hand

"Nice to finally meet you Clive, Catherine and Kaitlyn told me so much about you and your friend's."

"Ah, I hope Kaitlyn wasn't too much of a trouble."

I shook my head "She was no trouble, she's a sweet heart. Kaity I think we all should head home."

"Aww! Okay big sister. Come on Daddy!" she grab her dads hand with her other hand while holding my hand in her other hand

When we got to Kaitlyn's and Clive's house I bid them good bye, but before I could walk home Kaitlyn hugged me begging me to stay.

"I have to go home Kaity, my brother would be very upset with me. I'll be back tomorrow that I promise."

"B-but..."

A hand went on her head gently seeing it was Clive he bend down smiling at his daughter

"Kaitlyn, don't be rude. Amy has her family to head home too."

"...O-okay, you promise you come over tomorrow?"

I chuckled "of course silly! I would never break my promises I made with you sweetie just be a good girl 'kay? It was nice meeting you all and um I forgot to ask your name..." I pointed to the quiet guy with silver hair

"...I don't have to tell you my name, it's not like we'll ever see each other." he just glared at me with his purple eyes

My eyes narrowed slightly at his attitude so I got right in his face making him step back in shock

"If your friend's with Clive then we will see each other again, or you might seek me out who knows?"

"Tch, whatever."

Gallows the big guy put his arm around the silver hair guys shoulders

"His name is Jet, but it's a waste of time to hang around him he's a punk and all he ever cares about is Gella."

"You stupid oaf! Your dead meat now!" Jet swing his fist and punched Gallows

Clive and Virginia had to pull them apart though

"I better head on home now, ciao! See you all tomorrow~" I wave walk to my house, my lips turn into a smirk tossing up and down in my hand was a small bag of Gella "I wonder how long Jet will figure out I took his Gella? This will be so much fun~"

I put the small bag of Gella in my pouch behind my back yelling out to my brother and Rise I was home for dinner early. I just love living here, I get to spoil Kaitlyn like she was my own little sister.

...

Me: Oh my, she stole Jet's Gella right from under his nose and the others too! Will Jet find out? Will he try to get his Gella back?(like you need to ask that of course he would! He loves Gella!) So, please review if I miss something please tell me nicely I love working on each of my stories so nothing will make me stop! It's my passion so duh! If you want to see what Amy looks like look up my name on DeviantArt (Kairi-The-Siren) Ciao!


	2. Chapter 01

Me: Howdy! Springflowerangel here! Here's the first chapter, it's confusing but the 00 means for me prologue but it isn't at the same time. I do not own anything, I just own my OC's Amelia(Amy), Zeke and Rise and the new threat was made up by me. If I misspelled any words tell me but not a snobby bitchy way those will be ignored but I will not accept flames! If you don't like it deal with it~ So please Enjoy!

...

 **The Unexpected Twist**

Chapter 01: New Threat?

...

 **Amy's POV**

I was over at Catherine's house coloring with the cute and adorable Kaitlyn~ She was drawing everyone like her mom, dad, her dad's friend's I met yesterday and I was surprise she drew my brother, Rise and even me. I was drawing a simple doodle when there was a commotion downstairs so I tip toed out of Kaitlyn's room peered down the railing to see a fuming Jet, that's when it clicked a mischievous smile slowly showed up on my lips then tip toed back in Kaitlyn's room closing the door silently.

"Was that uncle Jet yelling down stairs big sister?"

Kaitlyn ask me innocently but carious in her voice

"Yep." I pop the 'p' at the end still smiling big, i walk to Kaitlyn's window and carefully opened it "Okay, here's what I want you to do kiddo. When Jet ask where I'm at tell him he has to find me if not...all his precious Gella's mine~"

"...But, isn't that stealing?" I sweat drop at that

"It's not really...'stealing' pore say Kaity, I'm giving it back to him ether way but I'm trying to teach big meanie uncle Jet." I pointed out to her.

"Oooh! I understand big sister, I'll distract uncle Jet while you make your escape." I watch her storm out of her room and running down the steps fast, I sweat drop.

"Why do I have this odd feeling this is going to bite me in the butt? I just hope Kaity wont do this, Clive and Catherine will kill me."

I crawled out of the window and climb down the house, I took off out of the town I know I shouldn't but this is all part of my plan~ I just hope this will work, thing big jerk meanie head and I could be friend's. Or he'll be still mad at me and try to murder me for stealing his Gella...yeah didn't thought through this too will, oh well I'll just wing with it.

I was walking around outside the town when I was attacked by a monster, I smirk pulled my dagger out of my belt pouch then I charged at the monster slicing and dicing but oddly it wouldn't even die! I growl.

"Why wont you just die?!" I ran at it then jump in the air flip my body landing on the monster raise my both hands up holding my dagger tightly and thrust it down.

Before my dagger could make contact with the monsters skin it started going crazy! this odd pulse feeling hit me and the aura around the monster turn a ugly shade of red and purple mix together, it reach behind it's back grab my body and toss me to a big rock. I never felt this much pain ever. so when my body made contact with the rock pain soared through my body causing the rock to break as will.

"Kyaa!" My body slide some on the desert ground stopping finally, but the pain...I cried out in pain while through my tearful eyes saw something horrible! The monster I was trying to kill was...changing? It was my height but now it's towering over me! The eyes...they were the color of blood.

"N-no..." flash's of that night hit me while I stood up ignoring the pain glaring at the monster holding my dagger with a shaky hand "Y-you killed them!" I gave a loud battle cry charging at the monster.

 **Virginia's POV**

Everyone was having such a good day until this morning Jet, went to count his Gella again before we entered Humphrey's Peak and he was furies when he couldn't find it, Clive being calm about it told he he must of forgot it or he dropped it while we fought the monsters on the way here but he was being stubborn as always. He was quiet for a second and was pissed off again.

"That damn girl! She took it!"

"Whoa punk, who are ya talking about?" Gallows ask trying to calm Jet down but he just made it worst

"Who do you think you damn oaf?! That girl...Amy, yeah that annoying Amy chick!"

"Ah, Amy Fox. But I do not believe she took it we could of seen it Jet, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Damn it! I'll just ask her myself then." He just stormed out of the Inn, Clive sighed pushing up his glasses causing to have a glare on his glasses.

"I think we should follow him, I do not want him to...say anything around Kaitlyn."

Me and gallows nodded agreeing with him, we set off to his house where we found Jet storming out of Clive's house.

"Did you find out if Amy did not take your gella?" I ask him carious, Amy seems like the type of girl not to steal

"What you think?! Kaitlyn said something Amy wasn't there but that thief told her to tell me something." he wasn't happy he was beyond piss.

"If I may ask, I'm quite carious to know what she told my daughter to tell you."

"Tch, she told her to tell me: He has to find me if not...all his precious Gella's mine. That thief is getting it when I find her!"

I was about to speak when this horrorfying dread hit me probably hit the others, with the look of panic. That's when we heard someone screamed.

"W-what was that feeling?" Gallows said

"No time! That person is in danger!"

Clive nodded agreeing with me "I believe the scream was coming from the south of the town outside. We must make haste!"

We rushed outside of the town went south but what we saw I felt the Guardians fear of the beast

"Did you guy's just felt that?"

We nodded answering Gallows answer

"It was like with the Dark Spear! We have to kill it!" I told them getting out my twin pistols and in my stance

The others did just that, I quickly shot at the back of the beast making it turn around roaring I gasp seeing Amy in it's grasp unconscious.

"Clive! You and Gallows try to distract the monster while me and Jet try to get Amy!" I told him and Gallows they nodded started shooting at the beast trying not to hit Amy.

"Jet! Use your Accelerator and get ready to grab Amy, I'll try to keep it busy along with Clive and Gallows." I ordered him.

"Whatever, but when she's safe I want my Gella back." I roll my eyes wave his answer away shooting at the monster while Jet use his Accelerator then kicked it in it's face but it was enough for it to drop Amy which Jet caught her.

Jet rush a good distance behind me, set Amy down on the ground and ran back joining us to kill this weird beast.

 **Amy's POV**

"Why did the Guardians reacted like the same way with the Dark Spear? That monster was very odd, when we killed it it turned back to a normal monster."

 _That sounded like Virginia's voice_

"Yeah, I'm worried it might be a new threat but I must go look for more info regarding that monster."

 _Clive...wait am I still alive?_

A soft groan escape my lips, eyes fluttered open seeing a ceiling. I heard the door creak open, I lift my head up to see Kaitlyn peeking her head in until she saw my eyes open, she smiled big.

"Big sister!" She rush over jump on the bed I was laying on hugging me tightly

I chuckled softly hugging her back, I heard footsteps until I saw Catherine, Virginia, and Gallows walk into the the room I woke up in.

"Oh! Kaitlyn sweetie, you shouldn't bother Amy when she just woke up." Catherine scolded her daughter who pouted

"B-but mommy, I just wanted to make big sister Amy to get better."

"That's sweet of you sweetheart but Amy needs more rest after what she went through." Kaitlyn whine a little bet but she listened leaving the room along with Catherine, only Gallows and Virginia stayed.

Virginia walk over sat down on the edge of the bed smiling at me while Gallows still standing up

"How you feeling?"

I groan sitting up leaning my back against the wall and a pillow Gallows moved for me when I sat up.

"I feel like crap. What happened to that...monster." I ask, I need to find out what cause that monster to change into a huge powerful monster.

"We don't know yet, Clive is trying to search in on that." Virginia informed me "Right now you need as much rest as possible, I also went and informed your brother about what happened. He was worried but some reason he went odd when I told him about the monster we saw."

I mentally gulp, no one knows what happened that day but me and Zeke those beast's are the ones who murdered our parents right in front of us we barely made it out alive.

"I...don't know myself, I was just walking around the town outside and I was attacked then it just...grew." Gallows and Virginia look at me in surprise but then it turned into carious looks.

"Go on what else happened, maybe it'll help Clive find what it was."

I nodded "When it was growing huge, the aura around it was a ugly shade of red and purple mix together then the eyes...it was red like blood."

I wanted to tell them more but how would they react when it was trying to make me part of it, it didn't want to kill me some reason it wanted to take me...what does it want me for? I'm no one special I'm just a seventeen year old girl trying to live her life to the furthest! I shook my head gently when Clive walk in the room.

"Ah, I see your looking well, Amy?"

I nodded smiling "Yeah, I still feel crappy but not a good rest can fix." I pipped in smiling

He smiled back at me "Good, we'll let you get that rest. Your brother is letting you stay at mine and Catherine's house for the day."

I nodded understanding, I watch Virginia, Gallows and Clive leave the room I was in. I sighed softly laying down falling asleep when I close my eye's.

...

When I woke up the next day I felt sore all over my body, but I need to head on home Catherine, Kaitlyn, Clive and the others were still sleeping so I left a note on the kitchen telling them I'll be back later after I show Zeke I'm fine especially Rise would probably is worried sick.

"I'm home!" I knew they would be up knowing my brother and Rise

"Amy!" I was hugged by two people; my brother and Rise

"Z-Zeke, Rise! I need to breathe!" I inhaled air when I was let go so I could breath again

"Don't you scare us like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack when Clive was at the front door." Zeke said while combing his dark hair with his fingers.

"Sorry, I was just outside of the town when I was attacked. I'm just glad Virginia, Clive, Gallows and Jet saved me in time."

I plop down at the couch in the living room while Rise sat down next to me while Zeke walk to the kitchen to cook breakfast, I was enjoying talking with Rise eating breakfast with my brother and soon to be sister. I told Zeke and Rise I'm heading on over to Clive's and Catherine's house. I stood outside of their house knocked on it making sure I have Jet's Gella, who knew what will happen when I hand his Gella back but I need to find out more about those monster's, those were the same monster's that killed mother and father that day.

...

Me: It seems to be a new threat that causes the Guardians to tremble in fear. I'm might make Amy fall for Janus cause I'm a sucker for JetxVirginia Shipping~ So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as fun as I typed it. Ciao~


End file.
